You've Got A Friend In Me
by EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead
Summary: After both Jillian and Ted experience betrayel by people they thought were their best friends they confide in eachother Not the best summary, but it is my first story


**Title:** You've Got A Friend In Me

**Author:**EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belongs to the WWE and themselves.

**Characters/Pairing:** Jillian Hall/Ted DiBiase jr.

**Summary:** Both Ted and Jillian experience a bad night

**Notes:** Set after 10/12/09 Raw

_We Sign Our Cards With Letters BFF_

"I'm sorry" Melina mouthed to her as she lay on the mat watching as the title was handed over to Raws newest diva

An image Jillian Hall couldn't get out of her head as she made her way through the arena parking lot.

She's sorry? Yea right she was sorry, t wouldn't have surprised her one bit if Melina requested the match.

Her first title in her WWE career, it had been a long time coming and her moment was ruined a mere $ minutes later by an annoying guest host and the person she _used_ to consider her best friend.

Ted DiBiase had also been given an apology that night many apologies in fact, all coming from his best friend and tag team partner Cody Rhodes. The pair had a triple threat match with John Cena and despite working together most of the match Cody snuck up behind Ted and school boyed him for the victory. This win got him a spot on the Raw team for Bragging Rights, not as bad as losing a title but who wouldn't want to represent their brand at a payperview.

Jillian arrived at her rental car and hung her bag over her shoulder giving her a free hand to unlock the door. She did so and threw her bag in the passengers seat and got in, she put the key in the ignition and turned it only to come the realization that of course the car wouldn't start.

"Of course!" Jilian yelled "As if my night hasn't been bad enough!"

Jillian's anger quickly became panic, how was she going to get back to the hotel. Needless to say she didn't have many friend in the locker room and from the looks of the parking lot the ones she did have were long gone. She tried to start the car again but still got nothing.

"This is just great, fantastic!" She sarcastically said before angrily slamming her hands on the steering wheel accidentally honking the horn in the process. This nearly made the passing by, Ted DiBiase pee his pants. Ted looked angrily at Jillian and stormed over to the car, his night had been bad enough he didn't need any crap from the tone deaf diva.

Jillian rolled down her window as she saw Ted making his way over. Ted opened his mouth to speak but Jillian beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry Ted, total accident. Not only did I not see you coming I didn't meant to honk the horn" She told him

Ted chuckled "Your sorry? I've heard that enough times tonight"

Jillian nodded "I know the feeling, trust me"

The 3rd generation wrestler noticed the look of frustration on the blondes face and decided to ask what was wrong, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"This piece of crap won't start" She informed him before trying once more only to get the same result

Ted sighed he knew he'd regret asking because now he felt he had to offer her a ride, he wasn't the nicest person but he wasn't just gonna leave her stranded there, especially after what he had seen happen to her that night.

"Look Jillian i'll give you a ride on 1 condition"

"What?" She asked

"You don't sing, _at all_" He told her, to this she rolled her eyes she couldn't believe people still hadn't learned to appreciate her talent.

"Okay" she said grabbing her bag and exiting the car

Ted lead her to his rental, he took her bag and put it in the trunk along with his as she got in the passengers seat. He got in the car and turned to her.

"Remember, no singing" He said

"I got it" Jillian said in a rather bitchy tone, she couldn't help it. She had the worst night of her life and him not allowing her to do what she _thought _she did best wasn't making it any better.

The ride was mostly silent considering neither of the two were in much of a conversing mood, Ted broke the silence.

"I'm in need of a drink." He said as they came up to a bar "You don't mind do you?"

Jillian shook her head "No. In fact I think I need one too" She told him as he drove into the parking lot.

The down in the dumps duo entered the bar and immediately went to the bartender and ordered their drinks waiting patiently as they were made.

Jillian looked over at Ted to see him sadly folding a napkin and looking extremely depressed.

"Ted"

He looked up at her "Yea?"

"Are you okay?" She asked the former tag team champion

He sighed "Not really" He honestly replied "This thing with Cody is really getting to me ya know?" He told her.

She nodded, despite her hysterical state she did watch both of his matches that night.

"I mean yeah we beat John and Randy but that didn't help anything not only do I want to kill Cody but Randy's a little ticked at us too." Ted said as the bartender gave them their drinks "He's supposed to be my tag team partner, my best friend one of us was supposed to pin Cena not eachother"

Jillian nodded again "It's like he betrayed you right? Stabbed you in the back?" She asked

"Exactly. You get it but after what happened to you tonight I can see why"

"Yeah, I know my friendship with Melina ended over a year ago and I did kinda pull her leg in that lumberjill match with Michelle, but Beth was the real reason she lost! We were best friends for so long and for her to steal my moment from me like that hurts. I mean I was so totally unprepared!" Jillian said running a hand through her hair.

Ted couldn't help but feel bad for Jillian a 4 minute title reign couldn't have been the way she wanted her name in the record books.

"Well I think we can both agree on one thing. That Nancy O'Dell is a total bitch" Jillian said with a slight giggle.

"I'll toast to that" Ted said with a smile before clinking glasses with Jillian

After some more talking the two finished their drinks and left.

The ride to the hotel was alot different from the first ride. Ted and Jillian talked the whole way, and surprisingly Ted was actually enjoying Jillian, Raws most annoying diva's company.

They entered the hotel lobby and were approached by a fan.

"Oh my god!! Your Ted DiBiase & Jillian Hall!!" The girl said I didn't know you guys hung out! Are you dating?!" She asked excitedly

"No not dating just....friends" Ted told her which surprised Jillian

"That's so cool! I would ask for your autographs but I have nothing to sign!" The girl said, she then heard her mother calling her "I gotta go bye!!" She said leaving

"Bye" Ted and Jillian said in unison

The pair got in the elevator and Jillian turned to Ted

"We're friends?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow

Ted nodded "Yea, I think we're both in need of 1 right now"

The bombshell nodded in agreement "Definately "

They exited the elevator and made their way down the hall to Jillian's room one they got there Jillian smiled at the man "Thanks for the ride....and the drink" she said

"No problem Jillian, what are _friends_ for?"

She smiled at the comment before sliding her room key into the door watching the light turn green "So i'll see you on Monday" She said about to got into her room when Ted spoke

"Jillian wait, you wanna go out tomorrow night?" He asked before looking at his watch, it read 12:13 "I mean tonight"

"I'd love to" She replied with a grin "So i'll see you tonight?"

"Wait one more thing He said before leaning down and kissing her softly "Yeah tonight" He said

"Bye Ted" Jillian said giving him one last smile before entering her hotel room as Ted then made his way to his own. Needless to say they were feeling alot better then they had yesterday

_Thank You For Being A Friend_


End file.
